Ryūnosuke
by Midnight81
Summary: No sabía en donde se encontraba, preocupada se recargo en uno de los tantos árboles que se encontraban cerca, "las cosas no podían resultar peor", se dijo así misma, que equivocada estaba…
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, bueno, apenas acabo de empezar una y ya publico otra, pero es que estaba haciendo el siguiente capítulo y al final acabe haciendo otro capítulo pero de esta, y me dije, mejor la subes y vas alternando entre tus publicaciones, y pensé que si podría hacerlo así que, espero que esa historia sea de su agrado.**

* * *

De todos los seres vivos que existían en la Tierra no sería erróneo pensar en los humanos como el único animal que asesina por placer y provoca guerras innecesarias, incluso entre los más grandes depredadores existía una razón causa-efecto, no mataban por placer sino por la necesidad.

El avance de la tecnología había demostrado (y recreado) como se veían los dinosaurios que habitaron en la Tierra hace más de 500 millones de años, sin embargo aún no se habían descubierto fósiles de algún gran animal que combinara las características especiales de un animal terrestre-volador, que se pareciera a los dragones, o tal vez lo que nosotros conocíamos como dragón fuera sólo una ilusión…

\- Oye te has enterado.

\- Hablas sobre el nuevo planeta que fue descubierto.

\- Por supuesto, crees que sea como la Tierra.

\- Lo dudo, aún no han encontrado información concreta acerca de que haya agua en otro planeta que no sea la Tierra.

\- Sería genial ser capaz de ir a explorar otros mundos.

\- Ja, ja, morirás sin oxígeno.

\- Y que te hace pensar que no existe el oxígeno en otros mundos.

\- ¿Tal vez el hecho de que no haya agua?

Estaban en la hora del almuerzo y Nico escuchaba sin muchas ganas la aburrida plática de sus compañeras de clases, no es como que no le importara en absoluto el hecho de que podrán encontrar algún otro planeta cuyas características fueran similares a las de la Tierra, no, sino que más bien no tenía nada de qué hablar, suponiendo que encontraran algún planeta similar a la Tierra, ¿tan siquiera iba a ser posible transportarse hacia allí?, por lo que ella había escuchado el viaje a otros planetas podrían constar de varios años luz, dependiendo de qué tan lejos estuviera claro, suspiro fastidiada, ella ni siquiera estaba dentro de la conversación por qué tendría que importarle lo que los demás pensaran o hacían.

\- Pero aún no sabemos si no existe agua en otros mundos, además nuestro galaxia es demasiado grande puede que haya más cosas asombrosas por ahí.

Suficiente, Nico no pudo aguantar seguir escuchando una conversación que no tenía rumbo fijo, así que se paró de golpe y salió rumbo a la azotea. Se quedó reflexionando mientras comía su almuerzo, que nuestro Universo era grande, desde el punto de vista humano sí, de hecho nuestro planeta era grande, pero astronómicamente hablando nuestro galaxia era la más pequeña de todo el Universo, existan más galaxias por allí las cuales el hombre nunca iba a ser capaz de ver ni en un millón de años, solo un milagro podría hacer realidad ese sueño, un sueño absurdo que podría llegar a ser el descubrimiento más importante de la historia de la humanidad, algo así como cuando el hombre llegó a la Luna, volvió a suspirar rendida por quinta vez en el día, ¿por qué ese día había estado preocupándose por asuntos que ni le incumbían?, el Universo, las galaxias, no es como si no le importara pero no era normal en ella que se preocupara por ese tipo de cosas, inesperadamente ese día no había ido a almorzar con las demás diciéndose que no estaba de humor para eso y había acabado con más mal humor que con el que empezó.

\- Oh, así que aquí estabas, Nicocchi, hace demasiado frío acá afuera, acaso esperas a que algo te caiga del cielo. -Habló Nozomi desde la puerta.

\- ¿Qué quieres Nozomi? -Dijo molesta Nico.

\- Se puede saber a qué se debe tu mal humor.

\- No es de tu incumbencia, si me disculpas tengo que regresar a clases.

\- Entonces vamos juntas, después de todo vamos en el mismo grupo. -Hablo esta vez Eli.

Después del almuerzo el tiempo había transcurrido ligeramente rápido, ahora ya era un poco tarde y habían acordado reunirse para pasar el rato pero ella no se encontraba de muy buen humor que digamos y en este momento se encontraba camino a casa, aunque no podía llevar ese mal humor consigo, así que antes de llegar decidió tomar el camino que pasaba por el bosque, ahorraba tiempo y además era relajante, lo cual necesitaba en estos momentos, ni siquiera había recorrido la mitad del camino cuando encontró un extraño objeto tirado en el suelo, con varias lucecitas y extraños símbolos, 'no recojas cualquier cosa que encuentres tirada por ahí, podría ser peligroso', por supuesto su madre se lo había dicho muchas veces y sin embargo siempre lo hacía, además nada peligroso había pasado y esta no sería la excepción… o al menos eso creía Nico… Se agacho a recoger el extraño artefacto y para su sorpresa este emitió una brillante luz al momento del contacto, una luz que la envolvió por completo y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba en un lugar completamente diferente, de repente le dolía la cabeza, estaba en un bosque pero no era el mismo en el que había estado segundos atrás, estos tenían hojas con tonalidades azules, violeta y naranja, no era raro encontrar árboles cuyas hojas fueran de color naranja, pasaba siempre que llegaba el otoño, el problema era que no estaban en la estación de otoño y los árboles ya habían perdido sus hojas, hacía frío, más frío que antes además de que ya estaba oscureciendo y Nico no sabía en donde se encontraba, preocupada se recargo en uno de los tantos árboles que se encontraban cerca, " _las cosas no podían resultar peor_ ", se dijo así misma, que equivocada estaba…

Alguien salió de la multitud de árboles que se encontraban rodeándola y se paró enfrente de ella mientras la observaba, Nico aliviada de que alguien más se encontrara allí se acercó y quiso preguntar en donde se encontraba, para su sorpresa el desconocido arremetió contra ella lo cual hizo que Nico retrocediera asustada y chocara contra el árbol.

\- ¿Qué hace un humano como tú aquí en Ashbell? -Fue la pregunta del misterioso sujeto.

\- O-oye espera un minuto, como que humano, acaso no eres tú también un humano -respondió asustada y a la vez molesta Nico.

\- No me compares con ustedes, la raza humana es despreciable, no sé cómo es que llegaste aquí pero definitivamente has cometido el más grande error de tu vida.

\- ¡Espera!

Instintivamente Nico puso ambas manos para protegerse de cualquier cosa que el extraño sujeto le fuera a hacer, contrario a lo que ella pensaba se detuvo, sintió como agarraba su mano y fue tomada del suéter.

\- ¿¡Cómo es que tienes esto, donde lo conseguiste!? , ¡Responde! -señaló el objeto en su mano, Nico ni siquiera se acordaba de seguir teniendo eso, todo había sido demasiado extraño que no se había detenido a pensar en el objeto que posiblemente había sido el causante de todo esto.

\- Y-yo no lo sé exactamente, me encontraba en el bosque y eso estaba en el suelo y parpadeaba, lo tome y antes de darme cuenta me encontraba aquí con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

\- Y como se supone que te crea eso.

\- Ah, ¿cómo? dices.

Termino por explotar

YO SOY LA PRUEBA, no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, ni siquiera el porque te refieres a mí como humano, que quieres decir con Ashbell, por que los árboles son tan extraños, de repente me intentas matar, soy yo quien está confundida. -Exclamó.

\- Tienes agallas, te concedo eso, a pesar de que eres un simple humano como parte de la raza Dragonaid debo agradecerte por haber encontrado esto.

\- Espera un minuto sigo sin entenderte, me podrías explicar todo esto.

\- Pronto terminara de anochecer debemos regresar, sígueme y no te apartes.

Nico iba al lado de este extraño ser, de la forma más calmada que podía, decía que tenía valor eh, en realidad solo había descargado su mal humor en ese momento, llegaron a una parte clara de lo que le parecía era un inmenso bosque que era extrañamente iluminada por tres lunas, mientras que una de ellas era blanca al igual que la de la Tierra y parecía ser más grande que las otras dos, las otras que eran del mismo tamaño tenían un color rojo y violeta, con ayuda de la luz que le proporcionaban las lunas Nico pudo ver con claridad al sujeto. Tenía una tez blanca, y unos ojos rasgados que brillaban un poco más de lo normal, su cabello era rojo, se dio cuenta de que era una chica, solo por su comportamiento no había nada fuera de lo normal, además de que podía observar un bulto a su espalda y… una cola… Nico dejo de caminar abruptamente en cuanto descubrió eso, la extraña volteo a ver a su acompañante en cuanto esta se detuvo, entonces vio la mirada aterrorizada que esta tenía y sonrió con satisfacción.

\- ¿Q-q-qu-qué eres? -preguntó Nico.

\- No te lo dije soy parte de la raza Dragonaid, acaso me tienes miedo, y yo que te creí con más valor que eso. -dijo sin dejar de lado la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro previamente.

\- Drago-dragonaid, ugh, un Dragón dices. -Habló con cautela.

\- Si, puedes llamarme así y dime ¿me tienes miedo? -Tomó del mentón a Nico obligándola a que la mirara.

Entonces lo que se encontraba a su espalda eran sus alas, si la veía así de cerca podía notar sus ojos lavanda que brillaban con diversión, su cálido aliento y sus labios curvados en una sonrisa, era hermosa, si dejaba de lado los afilados caninos que podía notar.

\- S-supongo que cualquier humano que se encontrara en mi posición lo tendría -y luego recordó a Honoka- a menos que fuera un idiota.

\- Eres interesante -frunció el ceño- como sea tenemos que salir de aquí.

\- Le tienes miedo a algo o alguien.

\- Nuestra raza es una de las más fuertes, no le tenemos miedo a nada, vamos.

Esta vez la tomo del brazo y empezó a caminar, a pesar de traer su suéter Nico pudo sentir el frío que provenía de la mano ajena, intentó hacer memoria y dio con lo que buscaba, si no se equivocaba esta chica era un dragón y los dragones eran reptiles, los reptiles son animales de sangre caliente, de pronto todo encajó para ella.

\- Espera un momento.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Se quitó la bufanda que traía y se la colocó en el cuello.

\- ¿¡Qué haces!?

\- Trato de ayudarte, tranquila.

Una vez que Nico había terminado de acomodarle la bufanda se separó.

\- No creo que te sea de mucha ayuda pero algo es algo. -Dijo Nico.

\- Hmmp, quieres ser de ayuda eh, tengo hambre ¿podrías ayudarme con eso?

Nico sabía cocinar por supuesto, el problema residía en que la chica frente a ella no estaba hablando sobre que le preparará comida, sino que fuera su comida.

\- B-bueno yo... no creo que te agrade mi sabor, probablemente te cause indigestión, sí, eso es.

Tuvo que pensar rápidamente para dar con una respuesta que ella creía audaz.

\- Entonces porque no mejor lo comprobamos.

Nico no captó el significado de aquellas palabras rápidamente, pensó que se había librado de esa, para su mala suerte no fue así, retrocedió un poco, los ojos que la miraban le recordaban a un depredador y también había algo más en ellos que no pudo descifrar, quería huir pero al mismo tiempo sus piernas no le respondían completamente.

-¿¡...!?

Sintió como algo la sujetaba por la cintura, algo que estaba segura no eran las manos de aquella chica, vio como lentamente dirigía su rostro hasta su cuello y una vez allí inhalaba profundamente, el cálido aliento de la chica golpeaba contra su cuello y Nico maldijo mentalmente por pensar que era agradable aun sabiendo que iba a ser comida. El dolor se hizo presente una vez que la chica la había mordido, Nico pudo sentir como sus colmillos le atravesaban la piel, como si no hubiera otra forma de disminuir el dolor se aferró a los hombros de la Dragonaid, todo su ser temblaba, el frío que la había estado congelando de repente se había esfumado, se preguntó si fue porque ya no tenía conciencia de sí misma o el hecho de que el cuerpo ajeno estuviera desprendiendo demasiado calor, no lo sabía con exactitud, luego una combinación entre cálido y húmedo que recorría su cuello fue lo único que sintió antes de quedar inconsciente...

Se escuchaban voces, al parecer se encontraban discutiendo, en cuanto abrió los ojos lo primero que pudo ver fue a dos personas que se parecían entre sí.

\- Vaya ya despertaste.

La persona que le hablo tenía una voz distinta a la que recordaba y sin embargo Nico podía jurar que tenía su misma apariencia.

\- ¿Qué... ocurrió?

\- Nada importante solo quedaste inconsciente durante unas horas.

Esta vez dirigió su mirada a la otra persona, sin duda ella si era aquella chica que conoció en el bosque, se preguntó si aún estaba dentro del sueño si era así se encontraba divida entre querer despertar y no hacerlo...

\- Lamento desilusionarte niña, pero esto no es un sueño, nosotros somos tan reales como tú, si quieres puedo hacerte sentir dolor para que veas que no podrás despertar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Oh estas sorprendida, a diferencia de ustedes nosotros poseemos distintas habilidades.

\- Madre la estas asustando.

No sabía que era lo que estaba pasando pero eso explicaba el gran parecido.

\- En fin ahora que despertaste permíteme comprobar que no eres un asqueroso Spriggan-

\- Madre ya le dije que no es así.

\- Una opinión sin argumento no es válida, lo sabes bien.

\- E-este yo... no sé qué son esos Spr-spring-

\- Spriggan -termino la chica por ella, se veía preocupada.

\- Sí, eso, pero les juro que soy una humana completamente inofensiva.

\- Eso no cambia nada, los Spriggan se aliaron a la raza Humana hace tiempo -contesto esta vez la que parecía ser la madre de aquella chica.

\- Ella no tiene nada que ver con ellos, como le dije no note ningún olor perteneciente a los de los Spriggan en ella.

\- Así es, ni siquiera sé cómo llegue aquí.

\- A menos que me comprueben lo contrario no permitiré que siga con vida.

Al oír esto la Dragonaid se tensó, Nico no sabía que decir era demasiado extraño todo eso, jamás se había quedado callada en una discusión pero aquí parecía que nada de lo que dijera fuera a funcionar.

\- Si esto vale para usted madre, yo me encargare de ella a partir de ahora, procurare no causarle muchos problemas y por cierto…

\- ¿Sí? -le insto la mayor al ver que su hija no continuaba.

\- …Dijo la verdad, es raro encontrar a un Humano que no mienta estando en peligro de muerte.

\- Así que me estás diciendo que te ibas a comer a esta chica humana.

Dijo después de leer su mente.

\- ¡No!, d-después de todo ella encontró el artefacto que había perdido.

\- ¡Pero si me estabas devorando con la mirada!

\- ¡…!

La Dragonaid sé sorprendió ante el comentario tan repentino, Nico se maldijo mentalmente, cuantas veces más iba a meter la pata aquel día, todavía que la chica la estaba ayudando.

\- N-no, quiero decir… es un mal hábito mío hablar sin pensar, perdónenme por favor. -Agregó rápidamente.

\- Esa no es prueba suficiente, pero si está bien para ti tú decidirás que hacer, tengo asuntos importantes que atender, ven en cuanto hayas terminado.

La Dragonaid se le quedo mirando fijamente con el ceño fruncido en cuanto su madre se fue.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- ¿Ah?

\- Te pregunté que, ¿cómo te llamas?, es falta de educación no decirle al menos tu nombre a la persona que te acaba de salvar la vida.

\- Salvar dices, ¡tú querías comerme, eso contradice lo que dijiste antes!

Nico se paró de la cama para enfrentar a la Dragonaid, pero para su sorpresa esta uso su cola para tomarla de las manos y regresarla de nuevo a la cama, la cual le pareció suave a Nico considerando que ellos eran… pues dragones, dragones que se parecían a los humanos cabe recalcar, para empezar de no ser por la cama Nico ni siquiera se hubiera enterado de que ellos también dormían, lo cual fue algo agradable de saber, al menos no eran como los vampiros, considerando el hecho de que exis-

\- Digamos que dices la verdad, qué diferencia hay, soy más fuerte que tú así que si quiero puedo acabar con tu vida, si yo hubiera querido matarte lo hubiera hecho en aquel bosque y ahorita no estarías aquí -se posiciono encima de Nico- así que dime ahora ¿quién es la que lleva la ventaja aquí?

\- Yazawa Nico -hablo desconcertando por completo a la chica que estaba sobre ella- q-querías saber mi nombre no, pues bien me llamó Yazawa Nico, me suelen llamar Nico-chan. -Dijo mirando hacia algún otro lugar donde no estuviera en su rango de visión aquella chica.

Una vez que obtuvo su respuesta, la chica sonrió levemente.

\- Pues bien Nico-chan, yo soy Maki, Nishikino Maki.

La tomó del mentón obligándola a mirarla, " _esto parece algún tipo de deja vú"_ , pensó Nico, y como si fuese en cámara lenta la Dragonaid depositó un beso sobre sus labios, Nico abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- Y desde este momento tu vida me pertenece…

* * *

 **Chan, chan, no sé que les pareció?, la verdad solo se me ocurrio mientras recordaba un juego de face, jaja, que paen un buen día.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Love Live! y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Lantis, Sunrise y todos los que hicieron posible este proyecto. Sin más que decir que disfruten.**_

* * *

 _\- Y desde este momento tu vida me pertenece…_

.

.

Nico se encontraba recostada en la cama preguntándose si había hecho demasiadas cosas malas tanto en su vida pasada como en esta ya que parecía que el karma estaba en su contra, suspiró, tal vez debió haber escuchado un poco más a Nozomi o debió haberse quedado a convivir con todas, _"no"_ , se dijo, el problema principal residía en que había levantado aquel extraño artefacto y se puso a pesar profundamente que nunca antes le había ocurrido nada malo por levantar cualquier cosa que estuviese tirada por ahí, pero, y ahí venía el problema, nunca antes había recogido cosas con tan extraña simbología, tal vez si no hubiera ignorado ese detalle antes, en ese momento se encontraría en su casa disfrutando de una deliciosa cena para luego recostarse en su tan amada cama, aunque por lo último no había problema, pero… su madre, ella de seguro estaría muy preocupada porque no había avisado nada, de golpe se paró y revisó su celular… ' _sin señal',_ ahora más que nunca le dolía ver que su celular no la tuviera, volteo a los lados para ver si no había alguna puerta pero lo único que encontró fue la gran ventana por la que minutos antes había salido esa chica llamada Maki diciendo que tenía algo que hacer, al recordar lo que había ocurrido se sonrojo, de la nada esa chica la había besado, pero eso no era lo peor sino que más bien era el hecho de que Nico no había estado con ningún chico antes y por ende era natural que tampoco hubiera besado, -no era precisamente necesario que lo hubiera tenido, bien se lo pudieron haber robado como hace unos momentos-, y tampoco era necesario que fuera un chico, también pudo haber sido una chica, justo como ahora, _una chica linda_ , pensó, su rostro se calentó aún más, su primer beso, se lo había dado una linda chica desconocida que aparte ni siquiera era humana, se asomó por la ventana, para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que estaba a una altura considerablemente lejos, muy lejos del suelo, una caída era una muerte segura, a que loco se le ocurriría hacer una vivienda sin ninguna puerta y cuya única salida fuese una ventana, ah claro, por un momento se le había olvidado que estaba en un lugar habitado por gente que podía volar, se resignó al ver que no iba a conseguir señal y tampoco le iba a ser posible escapar, regresó a la cama y se recostó boca abajo, una vez allí pudo notar el aroma de la pelirroja impregnado en lo que vendrían siendo las sábanas de la cama, cosa que no había notado antes, e incluso pudo encontrar una almohada, sin pensarlo demasiado la tomó entre sus manos e inhaló el aroma que provenía de ella, olía como a frutos silvestres, más específicamente a…

\- Arándanos. -Pensó en voz alta.

De todas maneras no es como si hubiera alguien más allí que la fuera a escuchar.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que hueles?

\- Sí, es tan…

Sin duda el karma se encontraba en acción, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, rápidamente hizo a un lado aquel objeto y se sentó en la cama, respondiendo de una manera un tanto torpe.

\- N-no… no es como hubiera estado ol-oliendo tu almohada o algo parecido, no te hagas ideas extrañas.

\- Si claro, a mí me pareció que lo estabas disfrutando, no te interrumpiré más, vendré después solo procura no hacerlo en voz alta o de lo contrario querré venir a verte.

\- ¿Qué demo-?

De golpe captó lo que le quería decir, causando que se sonrojara en sobremanera.

\- No, espera, ¡yo no planeaba hacer _eso_ usando tu almohada!

\- Ah no, entonces que planeabas usar.

Maki contestó en tono burlón y Nico podría jurar que en sus ojos brillo una chispa de… algo que en ese momento no pudo descifrar.

\- Nada, porque no planeaba hacer nada.

Hablo de la forma más indiferente que su mente le permitió.

\- Ya veo, entonces, ya que tú no tenías nada indecente en mente, no debería haber ningún problema con lo que estoy a punto de hacer ¿o sí?

Nico solo pudo tragar saliva en cuanto vio lo que Maki estaba a punto de hacer o más bien lo que se encontraba haciendo, obviamente debía de desviar la mirada, pero los pensamientos no sanos que estaban naciendo en su mente en ese momento se lo impedían, jamás antes había tenido pensamientos de ese tipo, el beso que le había dado tenía la culpa, sí, eso debía de ser, la culpa era de esa extraterrestre y no de ella, a lo mejor era como un hechizo o algo así y ahora se encontraba bajo su control, no era imposible después de todo había llegado hasta ese lugar como por arte de magia, al momento de quitarse la parte superior de lo que parecía ser su traje Nico pudo notar su espalda desnuda siendo iluminada por la tenue luz de las lunas, parecía ser tersa y suave, sus alas le parecían hermosas, aunque no podía negar que Maki en sí era atractiva, no llevaba algún tipo de sujetador puesto, lo cuál era normal, en cierta forma, ya que no se lo podría acomodar teniendo a aquellas alas cubriendo parte de su espalda, Maki volteo a verla con una completa mirada de satisfacción, sus ojos brillaban más que antes, vio cómo se acercaba y a medida que el espacio se iba reduciendo Nico pudo sentir su corazón palpitar como caballo desbocado. Sintió la cálida mano al posarse sobre su mejilla y como su rostro se sonrojaba por la cercanía, contrario a sus pensamientos Maki no la beso, sino que en su lugar bajo hasta su cuello donde horas antes la había mordido y comenzó a lamerlo, Nico creyó que lo volvería a hacer así que la tomó de los hombros empujándola levemente.

\- Tu vida me pertenece ¿recuerdas?, ahora que si gustas puedo hacerte entender por las malas.

\- …

Resignación.

Nunca antes se había sentado de brazos cruzados a esperar lo que fuera que iba a pasar, si no estaba de acuerdo se oponía pero jamás se quedaba sin hacer nada, y ahora simplemente eso era lo único que le quedaba por hacer, ¿cómo luchar contra alguien que es tres veces más fuerte que tú?, resignación no era su palabra favorita y tampoco estaba en su vocabulario, pero ahora parecía ser la única solución, volvió a sentir los labios de la Dragonaid sobre su cuello y esta vez no hizo nada para evitar lo que sabía que venía a continuación, pero el dolor que esperaba jamás llegó, en cambio sintió pequeños besos que eran depositados sobre su cuello mientras ascendían hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, lentamente sintió una pequeña mordida que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera...

\- Desabróchate la camisa.

Nico quiso protestar o al menos lo intento porque Maki no dejaba de darle pequeños mordiscos y ella quería seguir sintiendo el dulce placer que la Dragonaid le proporcionaba aunque luego se arrepintiera de ello. La Dragonaid se separó de ella para observarla mientras se desabrochaba tanto su suéter como la camisa del uniforme y Nico tenía que admitir que era un poco vergonzoso hacerlo ya que tenía a alguien observándola detenidamente mientras lo hacía, con un poco de problemas pudo terminar de desabrocharlas, en cuanto lo hubo hecho Maki acabo de sacárselas y sin esperar ningún minuto más comenzó a trabajar sobre su clavícula para luego dirigirse a su sujetador.

\- No hay problema si lo rompo, ¿verdad?

-...

Incluso para Nico era molesto el no poder negarse, pero supuso que estaba bien puesto que al menos avisaba antes de hacer las cosas, sintió un pequeño ardor ya que lo había roto de una forma un poco agresiva y la había rasguñado pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de sentir uno de sus senos ser cubierto por su boca y el otro por su mano, lo cual causó una sensación agradable haciendo que se le olvidara el ardor de hace apenas unos instantes, no lo había notado antes pero Maki ya no poseía esas garras en sus manos como cuando se encontraron en el bosque, aunque aún sin ellos le rasguño así que no quería que lo hiciera cuando las tuviera, también empezó a sentir como cuando Maki se recargaba sobre ella sus duros pezones se rozaban contra su cuerpo, claramente Maki se encontraba igual de excitada por lo que se encontraba haciendo y Nico quería tocarla también pero supuso que no se lo permitiría, a pesar de haberse estado conteniendo todo ese tiempo, no pudo evitar el soltar un pequeño gemido cuando Maki mordió suavemente uno de sus pezones y el otro lo pellizco al mismo tiempo, se podía apreciar el sonido de su cola al golpear suavemente contra el piso, tal vez se estaba conteniendo dado que era gentil con ella, o bien podía estar planeando algo más, supo que era lo segundo cuando levanto la mirada y vio en sus ojos aquel brillo que había visto minutos antes, ahora lo comprendía, ese brillo era de deseo, no podía entender como alguien tan atractiva como Maki podía desear a alguien como ella, bien pudiendo tener a una gran fila de machos Dragonaid esperando por ella aunque si el problema era el género no dudaba que también hubieran hembras que se encontraran a su altura, sin embargo todo pensamiento se esfumo de inmediato cuando sintió como posaba su otra mano sobre su muslo y comenzaba a subir.

\- Esto estorba.

Fue difícil quitarse la falda porque Maki no se quitó de su posición ni un momento, Nico estaba comenzando a sentir un cosquilleo en su vientre, claro que sabía lo que era, había leído sobre ello, -lo cual era raro puesto que a la pelinegra no le gustaba leer ni aunque fuera una página de la materia más difícil y la cual por cierto iba a reprobar si no le echaba ganas- pero jamás pensó que todo fuera a ocurrir de esa manera, Maki bajo lentamente hasta estar a la altura de su intimidad donde comenzó a chupar por sobre la ropa interior, Nico quería detener los gemidos que amenazaban con salir así que tapó su boca con ambas manos lo que solo provoco que la Dragonaid se molestara y con su cola retuviera sus manos poniéndolas en la cabecera de la cama, volvió a sentir una calidez abrumadora cubriéndola por completo, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que se debía a que Maki había regresado a su posición inicial y esta vez fueron sus labios los que Maki besó, sintió como sus bragas eran bajadas a la vez que los dedos de Maki la penetraban y eso causo una sensación aún más placentera de lo que pudo haber imaginado antes, abrumada por el incesante calor y la excitación Nico simplemente no pudo retener el fuerte orgasmo y apenas quiso gemir por la liberación recién obtenida Maki volvió a atacar sus labios sin compasión. Cuando hubo terminado Maki se separó de ella y se le quedo mirando de una forma victoriosa, lamió sus dedos y Nico pudo captar una sustancia viscosa en ellos entonces cayó en la cuenta de que eran los que se habían encontrado en su interior y no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse, sus manos aún se encontraban firmemente sujetadas por lo que no tenía forma de liberarse, esta vez sintió los dedos de Maki entrar en su boca para posteriormente ser besada, un beso que sabía a Maki y a ella en una combinación en donde Nico detecto su propio sabor y se dio cuenta de que si sabía a Maki nada le iba resultar desagradable, porque Maki no lo era en absoluto.

\- Te ves tan adorable con esa expresión lasciva en tu rostro, Nico-chan.

Se quitó de donde estaba y soltó sus manos, se puso la ropa que anteriormente se había quitado y se dirigió hacia la salida.

\- ¿D-dónde vas?

\- No tengo razón alguna para contestarte.

Dijo de forma fría.

Esas palabras habían destruido el ambiente que se había formado allí, Nico volvió de golpe a la realidad, para Maki solo era un objeto, algo así como su esclava, algo que podía ser desechado en cualquier momento y eso le dolió, su familia, sus amigas, su mundo, en un solo día lo había perdido todo y no había sido para bien, no se arrepentía de haber obtenido el primer orgasmo de su vida ese día -bueno tal vez luego dijera que sí porque su gran orgullo era otra cosa que no podía dejar de lado, pero muy en el fondo sabría que era lo contrario- pero sí que lo hacía de haber caído en ese otro mundo. Acomodó su ropa y se dijo a si misma que de nada le servía lamentarse ahora, lo hecho, hecho estaba, se preguntó si la iba a dejar dormir en su cama o tendría que hacerlo en el piso, no quería empezar una nueva discusión cuando llegara, el simple hecho de saber que iba a ser usada y tratada de esa forma, hacía que se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago, no quería usar sus almohadas así que tanteo el lugar ya que apenas y se encontraba iluminado a ver si encontraba algo que pudiera usar como reemplazo, encontró algo que no era ni muy suave ni muy tosco y que le podía servir, lo acomodó en el suelo y justo cuando se estaba acomodando escucho la voz que menos quería oír en ese instante…

.

La joven Dragonaid había salido lo más rápido que pudo de aquella calurosa habitación, llegando hasta el jardín central, jamás le había pasado eso antes, bueno tampoco había tenido sexo y eso así que era normal que fuera la primera vez que le sucediera, pero no contaba con que fuese a ser tan placentero y eso sin contar las expresiones que aquella humana ponía, el tan solo recordar aquello hacía que su temperatura corporal aumentase y obviamente un problema para nada agradable se hiciera presente, fue por aquella razón que tuvo que salir corriendo de allí, tal vez no debió de decir de forma tan indiferente lo último pero el punto era salir de allí y ya.

\- Veo que alguien se acaba de divertir.

Dijo un joven con el ceño fruncido, el cielo se despejo un poco dejando ver la rojiza cabellera del muchacho con un gran parecido al de Maki

\- ¿Qué quieres Akira?

\- Nada, solo venía a ver a mi pequeña hermanita y me encuentro con esto. ¿Era necesario hacerlo?

\- ¡P-po-por supuesto que sí!, si la marco como mía nadie se atrevería a hacerle daño.

Se sonrojo.

\- Si tú lo dices. Como sea es una humana y no sabe nada de nosotros y aun así lo hiciste, si yo estuviera en su lugar justo ahora me sentiría realmente dolido, ¡digo! Acabo de llegar a un mundo que no conozco y una extraña prácticamente abuso de mí y me abandono, o ¿tú qué opinas?

Maki no contesto, su hermano tenía razón después de todo, y por si fuera poco antes de irse no mostro ni un poco de delicadez con ella, ¡¿en qué carajos estaba pensando?!, ¡ah sí!, en no perder el control por supuesto.

\- ¿C-cómo estas tan seguro de eso?

\- Te conozco desde hace 15 años Maki, solo quiero dejar en claro que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa, sigues siendo mi hermana menor después de todo.

Sin más se marchó, Maki pensó que tal vez lo mejor sería regresar en cuanto antes y ¿disculparse?, no, ella era una Dragonaid con un gran pero gran orgullo como para hacer algo como eso, ya se le ocurriría otra cosa en el camino, al llegar observo como la chica estaba acomodando algo en el suelo lo cual le hizo fruncir el ceño, que acaso no pensaba dormir con ella, no, eso sí que no se lo permitiría.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Aunque la respuesta era más que obvia aun así se aventuró a preguntar.

\- Tratando de evitar causarte problemas.

\- Fuiste un problema desde que te encontré.

Bien, había empezado mal… de nuevo.

\- Lamento haber sido un problema para ti, en todo caso ¿no hubiera sido mejor que me mataras en ese momento? o ¿quieres hacerlo ahora? por mí no hay problema, si me quieres matar, mátame, si prefieres que muera allá afuera entonces, déjame fuera, cualquier lugar es mejor mientras no estés cerca.

 _Eso no era lo que iba a decir_ , pensó Nico, que la matará, apreciaba mucho su vida como para tirarla a la basura después de haber sobrevivido a las primeras horas en ese mundo.

Eso hizo que Maki se sintiera culpable, su hermano tenía razón después de todo. Si era por ella podía mandar al diablo el orgullo.

\- Lo siento.

\- Hable en serio- ¿no, espera, qué?, digo… yo ummm... soy yo quien te debe una disculpa, tienes toda la razón, tú tienes todo el derecho sobre mí, solo te pido que cuando te canses de mí no me dejes a la deriva.

\- ... ¿Por qué estás ahí?

\- S-supuse que no me querrías en tu cama y-

\- Ven.

Fue una orden clara, y Nico no quería desobedecerla, después de todo ella misma lo acababa de admitir, Maki tenía todo el derecho. Camino hacia la ventana ya que era el lugar donde ella estaba, una vez que se encontró frente a ella se dio cuenta de que no tenía fuerza como para verla a los ojos, por lo que se quedó mirando al suelo, se sentía dolida y perdida.

\- Que tengo que hacer, ¿desvestirme, o es que ahora me toca a mí complacerte?

\- ¿Por qué crees que sólo voy a usarte?

\- Si, por qué será.

Sin permiso una lágrima se deslizó fuera.

\- Estás llorando.

\- No, es solo que yo...

Sin previo aviso Maki la abrazó cosa que la sorprendió, no se esperaba eso.

\- ¿P-por qué?

\- Quieres dejar de hacer preguntas innecesarias.

\- Entiendo.

 _En realidad no te entiendo_ , pensó Nico, pero al menos estaba recibiendo algo que no era frialdad e indiferencia de parte de ella. La posición en la que se encontraba era realmente acogedora, no lloro, había pasado por cosas peores sin hacerlo y además no iba a dejar que una extraterrestre a quien apenas conocía la viera llorar, tener sexo era una cosa diferente pero definitivamente la gran Yazawa Nico no iba a dejar que nadie la viera en una posición tan vulnerable, ni siquiera su amiga de la infancia -y casi hermana- Nozomi, quiso quedarse así por más tiempo, pero sintió un fuerte dolor de estómago, y sus tripas chillaron causándole una gran vergüenza.

\- Supongo que tienes hambre ¿no?

\- Ummm… yo…

\- Está bien, después de todo ya me alimentaste así que ahora me toca a mí.

\- Espera… ustedes… ya sabes… ¿hacen eso siempre que les da hambre?

Preguntó curiosa y a la vez sorprendida la pelinegra. Una leve risa -y hermosa por cierto- se pudo escuchar de parte de Maki y sintió su cara arder, ya se había sonrojado demasiadas veces ese día y temía seguir haciéndolo.

\- Ummm… solo lo diré una vez, lo hice porque eras tú y digamos que ya te quería comer desde que probé tu sangre, en ese momento te lo dije ¿recuerdas?, además sabes bien, -la tomó de la barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos, con su pulgar delineo sus labios y luego bajo a su cuello- cada parte de ti lo sabe. Pero no, nosotros también comemos al igual que ustedes y si no fuera así entonces no dejaría nada de ti.

Y otro sonrojo más que agregar a la lista del día.

\- Ahora ven conmigo.

La tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia la pared, se preguntó que le iba a hacer esta vez y para su sorpresa la pared se movió dejando ver un largo pasillo iluminado, después de andar caminando de un lado a otro Nico ya no podía aguantar más, se encontraba exhausta, le habían pasado tantas cosas ese día que ya no sabía si era bueno o malo el hecho de que se encontrara allí, iba a preguntarle a Maki si ya pronto llegaban a donde tenían que ir cuando vio que habría nuevamente la puerta de un lado de la pared y se encontraba una gran mesa en el centro, había aproximadamente unos treinta Dragonaids reunidos alrededor del gran banquete que se llevaba a cabo.

\- No va a compartir princesa Nishikino.

\- Lo siento, pero por el momento no.

\- Oh, qué lástima, podía haber sido un buen aperitivo.

\- Supongo.

 _'_ _Por el momento no',_ eso significaba que en un futuro sí la iba a dejar con esos tipos, la idea de pensar en ser la 'comida' de todos esos extraterrestres le dio miedo e inconscientemente se tensó, Maki apretó un poco más fuerte el agarre que mantenía sobre ella pero siguió mirando al frente.

Llegaron hasta lo que se podría ver como la cocina, una vez estando allí Maki la soltó.

\- No creí que estuvieran aún aquí, ahh, como sea puedes comer algo de esto.

Nico meneo la cabeza en señal de negación.

\- ¡Pero si ni siquiera los has probado!

\- Por esa razón.

El lugar estaba iluminado por antorchas y se preguntó por qué razón Maki no tendría ninguna encendida en su cuarto. Vio como se acercaba a la mesa y la invitaba a sentarse así que simplemente fue a donde se encontraba, en las sillas se podía apreciar que tenían la mitad superior incompleta se fijó en donde se encontraba Maki y se dio cuenta de que estaba diseñado para no causar incomodidad y permitir que sus alas fueran libres, con esfuerzo tomo el asiento que se encontraba al lado para sentarse pero tal parecía que Maki no tenía intenciones de dejar que se sentara ya que al contrario que ella sin mucho esfuerzo pudo devolver el asiento a su lugar, _¿y donde se supone que me voy a sentar entonces?_ , pensó, antes de que pudiera expresar su pregunta vio como Maki le hacía señas para que se sentara en sus piernas.

Al ver la mirada incrédula de Nico solo desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Q-qué?, no es como si fueras a llegar de todas formas.

Eso fue lo primero que se le había venido a la mente y por lo tanto lo había dicho sin pensar.

\- ¿¡Que has dicho!?

Ese comentario sí que le había molestado, siempre le molesto que hicieran bromas con respecto a su estatura, así que reaccionó con un poco de violencia.

Vio como la sujetaba del cuello del traje y se acercaba a ella, esa cercanía no era buena, no en ese momento, después de todo había gente cerca y… entonces sintió el delicioso aroma de Nico introduciéndose en sus sentidos, ya había dejado de lado su orgullo momentos antes, al diablo con la gente también, con su cola la trajo más hacia sí.

\- Que conste que fuiste tú quien se me insinuó.

La sentó sobre la mesa.

\- La cena de hoy será Nico-chan como platillo principal.

\- Es-espera no fue mi intención.

Comenzó a besar su cuello y a desabotonar ambas blusas.

\- ¡Ah!, en serio vas a hacerlo ha-hay personas cerca y…

\- Solo tienes que guardar silencio y nadie lo notara.

Fue bajando hasta llegar a su pecho donde continuo besando, ya no tenía otra molesta prenda como la primera vez lo cual era bueno, mordió levemente sus pezones procuro hacerlo de forma suave, trataba de controlarse después de todo no quería lastimarla además se encontraban en un lugar público y no le gustaba la idea de que alguien más a parte de ella la escuchara gemir, su cola se meneaba lentamente, podía percibir las vibraciones que hacia cuando golpeaba contra el suelo, dio un rápido vistazo hacia arriba solo para ver a Nico tapándose la boca con una mano para reprimir sus gemidos, sentía su problema aparecer pero no quería parar ahora, subió un poco la falda que le estorbaba nuevamente y bajo hasta quedar frente a su intimidad, aquella que ya había probado antes, bajo sus bragas para que le dejara libre esa zona y comenzó a lamer, succionar, chupar, antes no la había podido tomar libremente porque Nico no había querido cooperar tampoco pero ahora sentía las contracciones del cuerpo ajeno y claramente pudo notar como Nico posaba su mano libre sobre su cabeza y la empujaba contra ella, esto hizo que se excitara aún más, su cola empezaba a hacer más ruido y también sus alas se comenzaban a mover de manera lenta y suave, los gemidos de Nico se podían escuchar un poco más, al parecer ya no era suficiente con que cubriera su boca, tendría que acabar con esto en poco tiempo así que introdujo su lengua dando leves succiones y eso basto para que se corriera, bebió el blanco fluido que acababa de emanar antes de levantarse para besarla, Nico correspondió el beso, empezó a frotar su cadera contra la de ella a lo cual Nico sorprendida se intentó separar pero no se lo permitió, debido al calor del momento mejor prefirió dejarse llevar, dejarla hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo estaba bien, después de todo se lo debía… en cierta forma.

\- Esta bien que eres la princesa, todos acá lo saben y puedes hacer lo que quieras y eso pero… ¿no deberías hacer eso en tu habitación?

\- ¡¿…?!

El color se esfumo rápido de su cuerpo, las habían descubierto y para Nico eso no podía ser peor.

\- Akira -dijo Maki en un tono de advertencia.

\- ¿Qué?, solo me preocupo porque mi pequeña hermana a alborotado a los invitados y parece que ni siquiera le importa. -Parecía tener una sonrisa burlona.

 _Entonces es… su hermano._ Bien, eso lo hacía aún más peor.

\- L-lo siento no fue mi intención.

Volvió a repetir las mismas palabras de hace un rato, esperaba que esta vez sí sirvieran para algo.

\- No tienes que disculparte. -Le regaño Maki.

\- No te preocupes, Maki tiende a ser un poco impulsiva algunas veces, así que te aconsejo que te vayas acostumbrando.

Nico volteo a verlo, aún seguía estando atrapada entre la mesa y Maki pero eso no fue algún impedimento para hacerlo, el chico, que respondía al nombre de Akira, parecía tener la misma edad que Maki si no es que un poco más, el cabello rojo más oscuro y una sonrisa burlona que -de no ser porque era la primera vez que lo veía- pensaría que era permanente, poseía el mismo traje que Maki con la diferencia que el suyo llevaba una estampilla con algunos de los signos que había visto en aquel objeto.

Akira parecía haber estado examinando todo el tiempo a Nico y eso no le había agradado, Nico era suya y de nadie más, a veces le molestaba la idea de no poderle leer la mente a su hermano, y no era porque no quisiera o no pudiera sino más bien se trataba de una habilidad "sellada" por así decirlo que le impedía leerle la mente a su familia y no entendía el porqué de aquello. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había deseado tanto saber algo justo como en este momento, pero ahora deseaba detener a su -a veces- insoportable hermano mayor que se encontraba por abrir la puerta para obtener su respuesta.

\- No importa cuánto busques jamás lo sabrás.

Dijo burlón justo antes de salir por aquella puerta.

\- Tsk, que se cree.

\- Umm, Nishikino-san, creo que debería vestirme.- Dijo con tono temeroso.

Volteo a verla, Nico parecía haber estado evitando su mirada todo este tiempo, su mirada carmín tenía ese brillo especial que había visto cuando se había corrido por primera vez y del cual no pudo disfrutar, tanta plática hizo que se olvidara de su 'problema' de tal forma que ya se le había pasado. Suspiro. Mejor escogería algo para que su acompañante comiera.

\- Bien.

.

Se encontraban reunidas cinco chicas en un pequeño café que se ubicaba en el centro de Akihabara.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Nico-chan?, hoy parecía demasiado rara.

Pregunto una chica con el cabello corto de color jengibre.

\- Quién sabe, hoy en el descanso se veía molesta, ¿qué le hiciste Nozomi?

Esta vez hablo una rubia.

\- Eh, yo nada, estabas ahí conmigo, más bien desde hace un rato tengo un mal presentimiento, como si Nicocchi se fuera a meter en problemas.

\- Bueno tal vez Nico-chan la pase bien.

Susurró la peli-gris pero para su mala suerte Eri había alcanzado a escucharla.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso Kotori?

\- Ah, a nada Eri-chan.

Puso la mejor sonrisa que tenía para disipar cualquier posible sospecha.

\- Bueno, Kotori y yo tenemos que retirarnos.

Dijo Umi con la misma voz serena de siempre.

Ambas chicas se retiraron del lugar de manera sospechosa por lo que Eri iba a seguirlas pero Nozomi la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo, al final las tres que quedaban decidieron dejar el tema de Nico por la paz y empezar a charlar sobre los exámenes que se aproximaban. Aunque no lo aparentaba Nozomi siguió preocupada por aquel mal presentimiento que tenía acerca de la persona a la que quería como si fuese su hermana.

Dos chicas, una peli-gris y otra peli-azul, se encontraban caminado rumbo a un bosque, ya casi iba a anochecer por lo que debían de verificar el estado de su plan. La peli-gris iba tarareando una canción -más específicamente la de parallel heart- mientras que la otra se mantenía alerta a cualquier cosa que fuera extraña.

\- ¿Crees que el plan haya funcionado?

Dijo la peli-azul con cierto toque de inseguridad, cosa que no era normal en ella.

\- ¡Por supuesto Umi-chan!, después de todo es algo que ellos mismos crearon, solo tenemos que esperar y cumplir con su deseo.

Umi volteo a verla, los ojos de Kotori emanaban pureza absoluta, no le sorprendía por qué no pudo resistirse a cooperar con este peligroso plan, aun así no pudo evitar mencionar lo que por unos días ya había estado rondando en su mente.

\- Aunque debo admitir que este 'deseo' me parece más una utopía.

Finalizo suspirando.

\- Solo espero que Nico haya venido por aquí.

\- No te preocupes Umi-chan, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien.

Eso era algo que ella misma quería creer, ' _para hacer que los demás confíen en ti, primero debes de aprender a confiar en ti misma'._ Eso era algo que le había dicho un día su madre hace mucho tiempo atrás y lo cual había aprendido muy bien. Tenía que mostrarse firme, sin titubear ni un solo segundo, porque ya había arrastrado a Umi hasta esto y si algo salía mal estaba segura que iban a culpar a la arquera a pesar de que la que llevo a cabo todo fue ella, lo que más le preocupaba era la reacción que había tenido la peli-morada. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al camino que Nico usaba como atajo para llegar a su casa, buscaron por los alrededores para ver si había señales del dispositivo MGK-73656, el cual para su buena suerte no encontraron.

\- Ves Umi-chan, todo salió de acuerdo al plan.

Dijo con total alegría.

\- Hey Kotori, Nico… ella… ¿ella va a regresar?

\- No lo sé. Pero estoy segura que estará bien.

\- Eso espero.

.

Regresando a Ashbell…

.

Un joven que llevaba grabado en el traje el nombre de Captain se acercaba a la habitación donde se encontraban los Reyes, al llegar frente a ellos se inclinó haciendo una reverencia.

\- Su Alteza, hemos investigado el dispositivo que transporto a la humana a nuestras tierras, al parecer es el mismo de _aquella vez._ -Dijo con completo respeto.

\- Eso es bueno, pero Captain ya sabes que puedes dejar las formalidades mientras ella no esté.

\- Entiendo Oonogi-sama.

\- Y dime, ¿cómo van las cosas con mi hija? -Habló esta vez la reina.

\- Ha empezado a mostrar cambios en su comportamiento, debiéndose la mayoría a la presencia de la humana.

\- Ya veo, eso significa que el proceso de 'transición' se ha adelantado.

\- ¿Quiere que hagamos algo con la humana Suzuki-sama? -Pregunto Captain.

\- No, solo hay que esperar a que ella lo descubra por su cuenta, después de todo es la _Princesa,_ tiene que hacerlo.

\- Entiendo, con su permiso me retiro.

El joven salió de aquella gran habitación que ocupaba en su mayoría todo el último piso del gran castillo, ambas personas se encontraban en lugares diferentes.

\- Así que… asqueroso spriggan, eh, vaya, pensé que ya lo habías superado.

\- No descansare hasta matar a ese tipo con mis propias manos.

\- Pero antes tenemos otras cosas que hacer ¿no?

\- Si, pero por el momento… hay que dejarlo así.

Ambos finalizaron aquella plática tan… comprometedora.

* * *

 **Y bueno así finaliza el capítulo de hoy, gracias por sus comentarios me esforzare para publicar mas seguido, sin más que decir hasta la próxima actualización. Yanne.**

 **Kim: Que bueno que te haya gustado, aquí está la continuación.**

 **OphiellTheFallenAngel: ¿Oh en serio?, ¿a qué otra historia te recuerda?, claro si se puede saber, gracias por tu review.**

 **Guest: Me alegra que te haya gustado, sigo diciendo, ¿a cuál historia se parece?**

 **Cacher1988: Gracias por tu review y aquí esta la continuación.**

 **377owo: Gracias por esperarme y pues ya ves, ya se la comió :O, jeje.**

 **También gracias a todos los que leen aunque no dejan sus review, lo resubí porque en el anterior no aparecieron las notas y perdón por eso, tendré más cuidado para la próxima. Yanne. Que tengan un feliz día, tarde, noche, depende la hora a la que lean esto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Así que puntual y responsable eh...**

 **Sobre eso, me disculpo por ello.**

 **Love Live! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y disculpen la tardanza, nuevamente.**

* * *

La peli-morada había intentado comunicarse con Nico pero por alguna razón esta no contestaba las llamadas, ya de por sí estaba preocupada por aquel mal presentimiento y ahora que ni siquiera le contestaba era peor, Eli se encontraba a su lado, como siempre regresaban juntas casa ya que Nozomi vivía sola y ella se quedaba a hacerle compañía para que no se acostumbrara a la soledad ya que era malo, o bueno ese era el pretexto que le había dado a su hermana por los días -o más bien noches- en las que no llegaba. Eli estaba preocupada, tanto por Nico como por Nozomi, más por esta última que no paraba de mandarle mensajes a Nico a ver si le contestaba alguno pero lo cierto era que ya había pasado más de una hora en la que vanamente la habían intentado contactar sin resultados y era por ello que en este momento se dirían a la casa de la pelinegra para ver si se encontraba allí.

\- Tranquila, Nico estará bien, de seguro a de pensar que solo la quieres molestar o algo por el estilo, o a lo mejor y salió y dejo el celular en casa, todo puede haber sucedido-

\- ¡Ese es el problema Eli!, ¡que todo puede haber sucedido y de solo pensar en que a Nicocchi le ocurrió algo malo-! No mejor no hay que pensar de esa forma, hay que apresurarnos antes de que se haga más tarde.

La rubia no dijo nada más y solo siguió en silencio a su novia, tenía razón, la peli-morada se estaba comenzando a imaginar los peores escenarios de lo que posiblemente le ocurrió a Nico-, sacudió la cabeza, había que concentrarse y comenzar a pensar negativamente solo traería problemas. Llegaron a la casa de los Yazawa y tocaron, quien les abrió fue la madre de Nico, parecía a ver estado llorando y abrió de forma tan brusca y rápida que solo les decía una cosa… Nico estaba en problemas.

\- Buenas noches señora Yazawa, soy Toujo Nozomi y la chica a mi lado es Ayase Eli -hizo una reverencia- somos amigas de Nico-

\- ¡Saben dónde está mi hija!

Le interrumpió. Esto se veía mal.

\- Lo sentimos, ¿no está en casa?

La mayor les indico que pasarán, ya adentro pudieron observar como la habitación estaba en silencio y antes de que pudieran preguntar nada fue la madre de Nico quién hablo.

\- Lo siento por gritarles así de repente pero… Nico no estaba en casa cuando llegué, no dejo ningún recado y por si fuera poco Kokoro se la pasó preguntando por su hermana, esas niñas parecen tener un fuerte vínculo así que si algo le sucede a Nico es seguro que Kokoro lo notara, además no se ha comunicado, ¿acaso no es normal que me encuentre preocupada?

Eli y Nozomi se voltearon a ver, si ni siquiera le había avisado a su familia que era lo más importante para ella, la pregunta era, ¿qué había pasado con Nico?

\- ¿Ustedes no saben si de casualidad no tenía novio? Es que posiblemente se pudo haber ido con él y…

\- No cree que si Nicocchi tuviera un novio usted sería la primera en saber.

\- Sí, pero es que… casi no estoy presente y por lo general ella se encarga de sus hermanos… tal vez ella se cansó de esta situación.

\- Mire, sé que justo ahora usted puede tener muchas dudas, pero de algo tiene que estar segura, para Nico ustedes son lo más importante, ella no priorizaría la relación con su novio, en caso de tenerlo, y estoy más que segura de que los elegiría a ustedes.

Habló esta vez Eli, calmando así la inseguridad de la madre de Nico, aun cuando ella también estaba preocupada.

\- Tienes razón, perdonen la descortesía, me llamo Yazawa Renko, como ya sabrán soy la madre de Nico, gracias por cuidar siempre a mi hija.

\- No se preocupe Nicocchi es una buena chica solo que no es muy honesta.

.

.

\- ¡A-achú!

En algún otro lugar del universo la pelinegra estornudo.

\- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿No te gusto la comida?

Preguntó preocupada la pelirroja.

\- N-no es eso, creo que es más bien el frío el que me está haciendo daño, jajaja.

 _Mamá debe de estar preocupada por mí._ Pensó la bajita.

Viendo que su tono preocupado había pasado desapercibido regreso a su modo de hablar habitual.

\- Si estuvieras en el bosque en este momento estarías congelada así que es mejor que nada.

\- Y-yo… supongo.

\- Mejor vamos a dormir.

\- Esta bien.

Ambas se dirigieron a la cama pero Maki espero hasta que Nico se hubo acostado para luego subirse, cuando estuvo acostada jalo a la pelinegra hacia ella y una vez hecho esto enterró el rostro en su cuello para evitar que viera el sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas, aunque daba lo mismo, la oscuridad en la que se encontraba su cuarto hacía imposible ver mucho. Ni ella se entendía, según Akira tenía varias personalidades, pero trataba de que no se notara tanto, aunque desde la llegada de Nico se había vuelto más consiente sobre ellas. Y eso que esa enana apenas y llevaba medio día en su mundo.

\- Nishikino-san…

\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿es que acaso quieres hacerlo?

Empezó a hablar haciéndole sentir a la chica un cosquilleo en su vientre, ya que su aliento estaba rozando su punto más sensible.

\- E-estoy cansada.

Sonrió para sus adentros, no era malo intentar un poco más, ¿o sí?, claro, ella prefería quitarle el -in-.

\- Dices eso pero tu cuerpo…

Comenzó a deslizar su mano por debajo de la camisa, con sus yemas apenas y rozaba su estómago causándole así un estremecimiento a la pelinegra, continuo subiendo hasta la parte en donde comenzaba su pecho, dándole leves succiones en el cuello.

\- …Comienza a reaccionar a mí.

\- Nngh, ah, yo no-

Habiendo levantado un poco su camisa paso ambos brazos hasta abrazarla.

\- Esta bien, por hoy te dejare dormir.

Diciendo esto se acurruco para tener su buena dosis de sueño, dejando a la pelinegra un poco excitada…

.

.

\- Hey Nozomi, ¿estás segura de que esto es lo mejor?

Ambas estaban caminando pero esta vez en dirección a la casa de la peli-morada.

\- Sí, fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir, además ¿tú misma lo viste no es así?, es lo mejor para Renko-san… si Elicchi no quiere acompañarme lo entenderé.

Dijo esto último haciendo un puchero que a Eli le pareció encantador.

\- En ningún momento dije que no vendría, solo pensaba que es demasiado raro que Nico haya desaparecido así, de la nada.

Después de hablar con la madre de Nico habían quedado en que después de la escuela iban a ir a ayudar con los niños, para que así ella no se preocupara demás. Por otra parte era todo un misterio que le pudo haber pasado a Nico.

Llegaron al departamento de la peli-morada, Eli ni se molestó en avisar que no iba a llegar esa noche, su hermana ya sabía dónde se quedaban las noches en que no llegaba así que le quitaba un peso de encima. Nozomi saco sus cartas, aquellas que le habían dicho en incontables ocasiones lo que ocurría y que había mantenido guardadas desde el momento en que llego a Otonokizaka y conoció a Nico, poco tiempo después ambas se hicieron amigas de Eli, el algún momento dado ella le platico a la pelinegra sobre las cartas, para ser más precisos, se lo comento en el momento en que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por la rusa y había tenido la necesidad de consultarlas, Nico había hecho que desistiera de la idea y que solo se le confesara, que no eran necesarias las cartas, claro que lo que Nozomi no sabía en ese momento era que la pelinegra sabía sobre ciertas cosas que ella no, cosas que tenían que ver con cierta rubia, obviamente la actitud de la rubia daba mucho de qué hablar ya que era un tanto estricta con todos los demás estudiantes pero con Nozomi todo eso quedaba en un lugar muy aparte, como ambas tenían una amiga en común -Nico- al final era ella quien terminaba escuchando sobre lo que ellas le tuvieran que decir, Nozomi siempre que le decía algo era sobre como Eli era demasiado densa y no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, y Eli, pues, con ella era un caso parecido solo que tenía que ver con cierta peli-morada, al final ambas eran correspondidas pero ninguna se daba cuenta, y por esa razón Nico siempre les decía idiotas, pero estaba en lo cierto porque, ¿cómo no se daban cuenta esas dos de la química que existía entre ambas?, o sea hasta se aparecían flores de la nada y un aire demasiado _rosa_ , no es que le desagradara a Nico el rosa, ya que era su color favorito, pero a veces le resultaba irritante la densidad de sus amigas. Después de un tiempo, -un muy largo tiempo en el cual la pelinegra tuvo que soportar los frutos de su densidad- esas dos por fin confesaron sus sentimientos y pudieron estar juntas, más de lo usual…

Pero regresando al tema… Nozomi se dirigió a su armario y saco una pequeña caja que era más grande que su contenido, la abrió y contemplo por un breve momento sus cartas tarot antes de sacarlas, miro a Eli, después de un tiempo de ser novias se sintió con la confianza suficiente como para comentarle sobre ellas.

La rubia observaba como Nozomi miraba las cartas, cuando ella volteo a verla tenía en sus manos una carta en especifica la cual le estaba mostrando, en ella se veía a un diablo pero ella no entendía nada, ¿por qué le estaba enseñando esto?

\- ¿Nozomi?

\- No sabes que significa, ¿cierto?

Negó.

\- Estoy preocupada por Nicocchi y esto… -miro la carta- no ayuda en nada.

\- Sigo sin entender, ¿es bueno o malo?

Preguntó, aunque en el fondo sabía que si la carta mostraba a ese ser era porque debía ser algo malo pero aun así quiso preguntar.

\- Elicchi, esto me indica un estado mental confusional.

\- Ya veo.

 _Pero también… las pasiones carnales descontroladas.-_ Terminó la oración en su mente.

\- Mejor vamos a dormir que mañana iremos a cuidar a los pequeños Yazawa.

.

.

\- Umi, ¿se puede saber qué horas son estas de llegar jovencita?

En este momento la ojipardo se encontraba siendo regañada por alguien muy parecida a ella solo que el color de sus ojos era diferente, mientras que la menor tenía el mismo color de ojos que su padre y el cabello sacado de su madre, su madre tenía un color de ojos verde esmeralda. ¿Razón del regaño?, después de haber ido a verificar si el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección se habían quedado dando una vuelta en el parque, luego de eso fueron por un helado y ni cuenta se habían dado de que había acabado de anochecer.

\- L-lo siento mamá pero estaba con…

\- ¿Con?

Dijo de forma interrogativa.

\- Conmigo Sonoda-san.

Apareció en el mejor momento la peligris.

\- ¿Y tú eres?

\- Minami Kotori.

\- Ya veo, Minami-san eh… pensé que la primera vez que llegaras tarde sería porque te escapaste con un chico no con una mujer, pero bueno que se le va a hacer, entren tu padre estará contento de saber las razones.

A la menor le dio un escalofrió, por obvias razones no había llevado a Kotori a su casa antes y eso era porque sabía que su familia era tradicionalista y no le permitirían tener una relación con alguien de su mismo sexo, aunque entre ellas dos no había pasado nada aún, temía que la alejaran de Kotori.

\- Vamos Umi-chan, no es bueno dejarlos esperar.

\- E-está bien.

 _En realidad lo mejor sería que esperarán mucho pero mucho tiempo más. - Pensó._

Esa noche después de que la peligris se retirara, la joven arquera, Sonoda Umi, recordó que a sus padres no les debía ocultar nada en todo el sentido de la palabra n-a-d-a, aunque esa noche no fue la primera vez en que su padre había levantado la mano en contra suya, justo ahora la pregunta era, ¿en verdad valía la pena todo soportar todo eso?, por su mente pasaron varias imágenes de todos los momentos que había compartido con la peligris, aunque la respuesta la llevara por un camino difícil lo cierto era que sí, valía la pena soportar cualquier tipo de trato con tal de permanecer a su lado, esa chica le había mostrado hace algunos años que el cariño y amor en verdad existían, había estado soportando todo sin tener una razón en específico pero ahora, ahora tenía una razón que era más que suficiente como para soportar los castigos impuestos por su muy estricto padre, porque ahora tenía una razón por la cual vivir y no la quería perder.

.

.

/

Estaba temblando de frío, la pelirroja no se veía por ningún lado, y su ropa estaba un poco desgarrada sin contar que no era el familiar atuendo compuesto por su suéter rosa y su falda, en cambio era algo distinto, algo lúgubre, en donde se encontraba era un lugar espeluznante que le ponía los nervios de punta, intento buscar algún rastro de vida cerca pero parecía que se encontraba sola en un lugar desconocido e inhóspito.

 _\- Así que Yazawa Nico, no te asustes al estar aquí. Nosotros tenemos una buena razón para traerte mientras tanto espero que disfrutes de tu estadía._

\- ¿Ustedes?, ¿eso significa que son varios?

 _\- Por extraño que te parezca todo esto es por tu bien, y desde el fondo de nuestro ser, deseamos que trates de adaptarte a la nueva vida que tendrás que llevar._

\- Y ese, 'adaptamiento', ¿implica tener a una salvaje que quiere tener sexo a cada momento?

Dijo con sarcasmo.

 _\- Jajajajaja, es verdad, también tendrás que acostumbrarte a ello, por el momento deberías de estar, bien aunque creo que tu cuerpo aún no está desarrollado del todo para… aceptarla._

\- ¡¿Que quieren decir con eso?!, B-bueno es verdad estoy bien, pero- ¡no!, ¿a qué se refieren con _aceptarla_? y peor aún, ¡¿por qué piensan que aún no me desarrollo?!

 _\- Eso es algo que explicaremos en otro momento, por ahora, diviértete._

Todo lo que le rodeaba se comenzó a cubrir de una gran oscuridad, y sintió vértigo, como si cayera a un profundo pozo…

/

\- ¿Nico-chan?

No hubo respuesta, desde hacía unas cuantas horas le había sido casi imposible conciliar el sueño ya que alguien a su lado estaba desprendiendo más calor del que un humano debiera de producir y eso le preocupaba.

\- ¿Enana?

Había tratado de despertarla sin éxito alguno. Nishikino Maki mantenía el ceño fruncido mientras trataba en vano de hacer despertar del país de los sueños a la pelinegra, cosa que no hubiese sido tan problemática si tan solo esta no tuviera un gesto de dolor mientras se aferraba a ella, en resumen, algo malo le estaba sucediendo y pareciera como si ella no hiciera la gran cosa, o en pocas palabras no lograra nada.

Trato de analizar la situación, la chica frente a ella estaba prácticamente ardiendo, y dudaba que eso fuera bueno, por si fuera poco no la soltaba, pensó por un momento, los humanos tenían diversas enfermedades, ella había estudiado sobre ellos. Trato de hacer memoria y al parecer dio resultado. Fiebre, eso podría ser lo que tenía Nico. No podía hacer mucho, no sabía qué hacer, pero si había algo en lo que le podía ayudar y eso era en regular su temperatura. Después de todo, si podía absorber el calor que emanaba una flama, podría absorber el de un cuerpo.

….

Nico despertaba con una sensación de dolor increíble, recordaba que la última vez que había sentido un dolor de esa magnitud fue debido a una posición incómoda al quedarse dormida en el sofá esperando a que su madre llegara del trabajo, en estos momentos se estaba debatiendo entre si quedarse allí, soportando el dolor y disfrutar de la agradable calidez que sentía o pararse y ver qué otra cosa hacía, no lo pensó mucho y decidió que lo mejor era disfrutar el momento, así que trato de moverse para encontrar otra posición más cómoda pero unos brazos rodeándola de la cintura se lo impidieron.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Pregunto una voz, que la hizo terminar de despertarse, entonces recordó lo que había pasado y el extraño sueño que había tenido, y si bien no era precisamente a la que más quería escuchar en ese momento, al notar un rastro de preocupación en ella se preguntó qué habría pasado para que se encontrara así. También que estaba un poco ronca, debiéndose esto último al hecho de que se acababa de despertar, claro que esto último la pelinegra lo ignoraba.

\- Umm, sí, ¿qué sucedió?

\- Sucedió que al haberlo hecho tan fuerte en medio de la noche y debido al intenso frío que había, tu cuerpo quedo más adolorido de lo que debía haber quedado, resultado del sobresfuerzo que hiciste para seguirme el ritmo.

Comentaba la oji-violeta con una sonrisa socarrona. A lo que la pelinegra se sonrojo.

\- Bueno, si no me crees, porque no hechas un vistazo a tu cuerpo para comprobarlo.

Y en efecto así lo hizo. No había marcas de mordidas ni nada por el estilo,-salvo por las que había dejado la primera vez- y si la joven hubiera puesto más atención se habría percatado de que el dolor debería de aparecer en su mayoría en la parte baja y sin embargo se extendía de manera general en todo su cuerpo. Lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que estaba desnuda, de hecho, ambas lo estaban y eso fue suficiente como para creerle a la Dragonaid y para que un sonrojo se extendiera cubriendo desde su cara hasta sus orejas. Negándose así, a dirigirle la mirada a Maki.

\- Vamos, no tienes por qué avergonzarte.

Seguido de estas palabras junto sus frentes para comprobar si la temperatura de la chica había subido, acercamiento que a Nico le pareció demasiado cercano (? y movió su cara provocando que así la pelirroja dejara descansar su cabeza al lado de la suya.

\- Ni siquiera es verdad lo que te dije, ¿en serio piensas que lo hicimos?, si lo hubiéramos hecho me encargaría de que lo recordaras.

\- …..¿Entonces?

\- Creo que te dio algo llamado fiebre, como dije antes ¿ya te sientes mejor?

\- No mucho, pero… ¿puedo pedirle un favor Nishikino-san?

\- … -dudó-. No veo por qué no.

Hubo un breve instante de silencio.

\- ¿Puede… quedarse un poco más así conmigo?

Por un momento la pelinegra pensó que se negaría pero no fue así.

\- Hace un momento….. querías acomodarte… ¿verdad?

Y sin esperar respuesta se hizo a un lado. Cerró los ojos. Era extraño, ambas estaban desnudas y su cuerpo se sentía caliente, se preguntó si seguía siendo culpa de la fiebre de no ser así entonces tal vez fuera verdad lo que le había dicho anoche y su cuerpo…reaccionara cada vez más a su cercanía.

Tan solo pensar en esa posibilidad y recordar lo que había sucedido un día antes hacía que su cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar aun sin estar siendo tocada, inconscientemente soltó un gemido, sin saber que cierta pelirroja había estado atenta a cada una de sus expresiones.

.

Los sentidos de Maki se pusieron en alerta, que era eso que acababa de escuchar, no lo había imaginado... ¿o sí? Se quedó observando un rato más a ver si había algún movimiento más, la pelinegra se pegó más a ella, aprovecho la oportunidad e inhalo cerca del cuello de la humana extasiándose con su aroma, hace no mucho tiempo ella odiaba a los humanos, o bueno eso creía, entonces ¿por qué de la noche a la mañana quería hacer suya a esta humana?, no lo sabía, pero, era como si estuviera destinado a ello, como si el hecho de haberla encontrado no hubiese sido casualidad, después de todo ya nadie había llegado a Ashbell en mucho tiempo. Mejor cerró los ojos, ella estaba enferma y no era el mejor momento como para tomarla… aunque sus sentidos así lo desearan. Trato de volverse a dormir, pero no lo consiguió, así que solo se limitó a dejar de pensar por un momento, mala idea, lo único que logro fue hacer que sus sentidos se agudizaran, miro a la pelinegra, iba a ser una tortura soportarlo…

.

.

\- Nmm, Elicchi.

La rubia sonrió, aún era temprano pero por lo general Nozomi era la que siempre se encargaba de hacer el desayuno cada que se quedaba en casa, pero esta vez quería ser ella quien se ocupara de eso, la noche anterior trato de hacer que se olvidara, aunque solo fuera por unos minutos, de Nico, no es que ella no quisiera también a Nico, pero eso solo la estaba estresando de alguna manera y no quería ver así a su novia.

Por lo general a ella le gustaba el chocolate para cualquier actividad que tuvieran que hacer en la noche, pero en la anterior no había usado nada, solo un pequeño masaje antes de empezar. Hubo una vez que lo hicieron con mermelada y en el desayuno, por ese tipo de situaciones era que Nozomi no la dejaba tocar la cocina en la mañana pero para que negarlo, su novia era encantadora, y le daban ganas de tomarla como aperitivo a cada momento, aunque la pelimorada se enojara a veces, y ella sabía perfectamente los riesgos de hacerla enojar. Una vez terminado el desayuno se lo llevo a la mesa al lado de la cama y se fue a dar una ducha. Cuando regreso se encontró con que ya se encontraba desayunando.

\- Gracias. Pero sabes que no era necesario. -Le dijo con un toque de timidez.

Por lo general a Nozomi siempre le tomaba por sorpresa los detalles de la rubia, que si bien no eran muy comunes dado que quién siempre mantenía el ritmo era ella, tampoco le molestaba las muestras de afecto de su novia.

\- Siempre son necesarios los detalles Non-chan.

Y eran esas pequeñas muestras las que hacían aún más bella a su novia. Así que tomó el ritmo nuevamente.

\- Oh, creía que el caballero era Umi-chan. A Elicchi no le queda para nada.

\- Bueno, supongo que tendré que demostrarte lo contrario.

Tal vez llegarían un poco tarde…


End file.
